Unlocking The Heart
by Zhex
Summary: Anya is a human who feels like she doesn't belong after the death of her mother and moving to live with her emotionally distant father who lives in Japan. Sesshomaru is a Demon Lord who feels as though something is missing. When the two find each other will there be a happy ending? Or will they pass one another, never knowing what might have been.
1. Chapter 1 A little Introduction

Anya finished brushing her long black hair and gently set down the silver brush. It had been a part of a set given to her by her mother on her fourteenth

birthday. She had wanted to give it to Anya when she turned sixteen; however the cancer had prevented that. She sighed trying to push the sad thoughts away and

checked her reflection. It was the first day of school for her here in Japan and she wanted to make a good impression on her instructors and classmates. Deciding

that she looked proper Anya walked down to the kitchen to be greeted by her father's old maid. Atsuko was a kind old woman, she game Anya a friendly smile and

motioned to the table where there was a bowl of cold cereal waiting.

"Thank you." Anya said softly sitting down to eat. The remnants of her father's meal sat across from her. He had already left for work, so he would not be taking

her to school that day. She was sixteen and old enough to walk to school on her own, but it was her first day and it was a new country. She was a little disappointed

he hadn't wanted to be with her for this one day. Her mother, such a loving and kind hearted woman, would have gotten up early and made her pancakes and eggs,

saying that a big healthy breakfast was just what any young woman needed on her first day of school. Then she would have driven her and told her that everything

would go great and she would make a ton of new friends. After school she would have picked her up and taken her to get ice cream and asked her to tell her

everything that had happened that day, good or bad. She sighed. She was unsure what to expect when it came to her father. He was a military man through and

through. He had joined before she was born and was often away on overseas missions as she grew. Her mother was from Russia and had moved to America to be

with her father after they had married. She taught Anya about her Russian heritage and language, but since they had no other family in the states besides her

father's family her mother also wanted to teach her the other side of her heritage. Her father was Japanese/American and so, with the help of her grandmother Anya

also became fluent in Japanese. Two years ago the cancer had finally claimed her mother and Anya lived with her grandmother. Her father was stationed in Japan and

had only returned to the states long enough to bury her and arrange Anya's school and living situation. However this year Grandmother had decided she was retiring

to Florida, and having already raised her children wanted Anya to go and live with her father.

Anya loved her father, but she now felt more alone then she ever had. She finished her bowl and Atsuko took it to wash. Anya stood grabbing her bag.

"I'm off to school now Atsuko, I will see you tonight." She said softly. Atsuko nodded waving her away. Looking down Anya walked out of the house and headed

down the hill past a beautiful shrine to her new school.


	2. Chapter 2 Objects in Motion

Thank you to everyone who read my first chapter. This is my first time posting on here so it's fairly exciting to see that people are actually reading my stuff. I will try to post on a regular basis (at least once a week) but sometimes I can't wait and will post sooner if I can (like now). Obvious disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any Inuyasha Character (although I do own an inu stuffed toy which is so cute) I am merely borrowing from a very well written story and adding my own characters into the mix. Thank you and on to the story….

* * *

Sesshomaru stood in his office and stared out the open balcony doors overlooking his lands. The sun was shining brightly, which it usually did and birds were

chirping as was their annoying habit. It was, for better lack of a word, a beautiful day. It wasn't that he couldn't enjoy a nice day, being a dog demon he liked good

weather and a nice breeze; it was that something felt off. Sesshomaru had felt as though something was missing for a while now and he couldn't figure out what. It

was beginning to annoy him. Jaken took that opportunity to burst into the room bowing and babbling about some demon infestation. Sesshomaru thought about

kicking him out, he could care less what the other demons did as long as they did not bother him directly, but thought it over for a moment. His annoyance was

greater today because that thing, whatever it happened to be that was missing from his life, seemed to be itching closer to the surface. Perhaps killing a few pesky

demons would help his mood and he would finally be able to focus on the pike of scrolls that needed his attention. He glanced out at the land once more, besides, it

was a nice day, and perhaps being out side would help as well. With that decided Sesshomaru turned and walked out the door. Jaken breathed a sigh of relief; he was

never sure how his lord and master would react to him these days. Even the little filthy human that his lord insisted they care for was being careful around him. He

hoped that was ever bothering his master would vanish soon.

Anya walked out of school and started home. It had been a horrible day. It wasn't that anyone had been mean to her, the culture was very different from

American schools where they were outright mean; it was just that everything was so different. She wasn't very tall and she had black hair so it wasn't that she stood

out from the group, but it was obvious that she wasn't from there and that she didn't know how things happened in the school. She had been so lost most of the day.

She had been too nervous and shy to attempt to make any friends and she really just wanted to see her mother and to go eat ice cream. She knew that wasn't

possible, but perhaps her father would be home early and would ask her how her day was and tell her that tomorrow would be better. The first day in a new school

was scary for anyone, even people who lived in the same neighborhood their whole life felt a little nervous on their first day. Anya smiled a little, she was giving

herself a good pep talk, and her inner voice was right, tomorrow would be better.

As she approached her home Anya noticed the beautiful shrine she had seen that morning. Something about it called to her. There was a magic to it that calmed

Anya's nerves and made her think that just maybe there were better things out there. She glanced up at her home and noticed that her father's car wasn't there and

that the maid had left for the day. That left a long lonely night ahead of her if he didn't get home until his normal time. Anya really didn't want to spend hours alone

in the big house. Perhaps the shrine would be a good place to do her homework. There were no signs posted that it was private property and she wasn't going to

harm anything. She just wanted to be somewhere that felt calming and serene. Feeling like it was the right choice Anya made her way up to the shrine and looked

around in awe. Beautiful cherry blossom trees hung over the small shrine and a small stream flowed down the other side of the hill. There was even a small well off to

the side. Feeling suddenly thirsty Anya set her backpack down and walked over to the well to draw some water. She pulled the rope and the little bucket started up

and then stuck on something. Anya looked down the well. It looked like something was poking out from the side of the well and the bucket was stuck on it. She tried

lowering the bucket to move it around the object but it held fast. Anya chewed her lower lip. She broke the well; that was just perfect. She studied it a moment and

decided that the bucket wasn't too far down, if she carefully leaned over the edge she could probably reach and could pull the bucket off whatever it was stuck on.

She sat on the edge of the well and took a deep breath, she didn't want to fall in, she had seen the news of people who had fallen down wells, she had always

wondered why they had leaned so far in, and now she was about to do it as well. She shook her head, just be careful Anya she thought to herself. Gripping the rope

tightly Anya leaned down into the well, she was only a few inches short of touching the bucket, shifting herself slightly she reached just a little further and touched it!

She smiled feeling accomplished. Working carefully she unstuck the bucket and then touched whatever it was that had caused the issue in the first place. It was

smooth and slightly porous, there were rounded edges and …it was a bone. Anya pulled her hand away quickly jumping slightly in repulsion. What was a bone doing

sticking out the side of a well? Did that mean that someone was buried in the wall of the well? It was a horrible thought, and disgusting, that made the water

undrinkable. All that work and she wasn't going to drink the water, with a sigh Anya started to pull herself back up. She looked up and noticed that the rope she was

putting all her small weight on was about to snap, it was unraveling quickly. Feeling the first twinge of panic Anya tried to quickly pull herself from the well, but it was

too late the rope broke and with almost no sound Anya fell down into the well back first, hitting her head on the bone as she passed it. She passed out before hitting

the water and sinking slowly below its oily surface.

* * *

That's it for chapter 2! Let me know what you think so far. I will get the next Chapter up as soon as i can. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3 First Glance

Thanks again for reading! Hope you enjoy! I do not own the Inuyasha Characters.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked along the forest path reflecting upon the small bit of exercise he had just gotten. The demons had been easy to deal with. They had left a path a

destruction of about ten villages, and while Sesshomaru could care less about the humans he didn't like the idea of the low class demons thinking that they could do

whatever they wanted. So he had destroyed the majority of them, letting a small handful escape so that they could spread the tale of his prowess and strength. How

else were other demons to know if there were never any survivors, and it wouldn't do to kill all the demons that he held dominion over then he would be a lone

demon in this land. And there would be constant battles for his seat. As enjoyable as that had been Sesshomaru had to admit to himself that there was still

something missing. It felt closer and closer and yet it was still not within his grasp and something told him that there was a very real chance that it could slip away all

together. It was beginning to agitate him. Picking up his pace Sesshomaru smelled something in the wind, a human, and a half demon. It was probably his insipid

half-brother. Here was his chance to let off some more aggression.

Anya couldn't breathe, her lungs felt like they were on fire and she was suspended in darkness. Her hand touched something hard and with a jolt Anya sat up out of

the water. She coughed; expelling the water she had taken in and finally took a shuttering breath. It wasn't enough, still feeling as though she were suffocating Anya

gulped the air, taking in as much as she could as fast as she could. Slowly her eyes adjusted and the buzzing in her head went away. Slowly Anya ran her hands over

her face whipping the water and tears from her eyes. She had very nearly just died, and if she had, her body would have been stuck at the body of the well and she

very likely would not have been found very soon. She vaguely wondered how long it would take someone to notice she wasn't there. She imagined it would be the

school that would notice first. They were very strict on attendance. Anya pushed those thoughts away, they were morbid and unhealthy, and right now she needed to

figure out how she was supposed to get out of this well. She looked around and noticed foot and hand holds on the sides, like it had been designed to climb in and

out of.

"Genus" She whispered thanking whom ever had built the well to begin will, hoping it wasn't the same person who had buried someone in the well as well. Taking

another deep breath Anya used the wall to stand and then began climbing up the well. When she got to the top Anya looked around surprised. The shrine was gone,

as where the buildings and the road. As a matter of fact everything that had stood around the well was gone, even the trees were different. Anya looked around and

realized that she had no idea where she was. Perhaps she had hit her head harder then she thought, it had after all knocked her out, maybe she had drowned in the

well, or perhaps she was in a coma and this was some strange dream she was having.

"Kagome, we can't stop every time you and Sango want to find a hot spring. We are on a mission after all" Said a male voice that seemed somewhat annoyed.

"Inuyasha, we haven't stopped at a hot spring in weeks! And we just killed a really disgusting demon; I for one would like to not smell like it for the next several

weeks" Responded an equally annoyed girl. Anya looked around until she spotted them coming out of the woods. It was a boy in a red outfit holding what looked like

a saber, with long white hair and…dog ears on his head. Anya blinked a few times. That was strange. The girl looked like a regular school girl, but no one she

recognized from her one day at school. Accompanying them were a man, who looked as though he may be some type of monk, a woman who was carrying some sort

of large weapon that Anya couldn't even begin to understand how to use, perhaps it was like a boomerang? Then there was a small, cute puppy and a small cute…

thing. Anya was feeling very confused. And had that girl said that they had just killed a demon? Anya debated on climbing out of the well and asking who these

people were, and more importantly where she was but hesitated when the boy stopped sniffing the air.

"Great, I know that scent. Come out you stupid bastard!" He yelled into the trees. The others looked around and Anya ducked into the well barley peeking out. She

hoped he wasn't talking about her. It was then that a man stepped from the trees. He was tall, much taller than Anya and he also had long white hair. It fit him very

well. His eyes were red and his ears pointed. He had a crescent moon on his forehead and lines under his eyes. He was the strangest and scariest man she had ever

seen in her life. He was also the sexiest. She didn't like it one bit, her mind was obviously concocting something very strange in her death or comatose state she

decided.

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru? What do you want" Demanded the boy that the girl had named Inuyasha. He seemed very angry that this man, Sesshomaru,

had shown up, they others on the other hand looked frightened and were talking amongst themselves. They talked a lot Anya decided. Sesshomaru seemed to be

studying the group; Anya noticed that he had three swords. Who on earth needed to carry three swords, especially since Anya also noticed that this Sesshomaru

character also had claws. Perhaps they were for decoration, he did look important, and she kind of liked the big white boa he was wearing, though she couldn't decide

why he was wearing it. Feeling strange that she was just sitting there watching this group, and because her legs were starting to cramp and she still felt horrible after

drowning Anya decided to climb out and find out where she was. It was her dream, or after life after all so they should be able to give her the answers she needed.

Perhaps they knew of a way for her to wake up and go home. With that thought in mind Anya climbed out and quietly made her way to the group. None of them

seemed to have noticed her yet. Perhaps she was invincible?

"Um…excuse me? I'm very sorry to interrupt, but could one of you please tell me where I am?" She asked in the loudest voice she could muster, which after what had

happened wasn't very loud. Everyone's eyes turned to her and ranged from surprised to confusion. The man schooled his face first.

* * *

Here is Chapter Three! Hope everyone enjoyed it, and are still interested in the story. If you would like to let me know what you think please feel free to leave a

review, if not then that's ok also. Thanks! Also, i know Sesshomaru had amber eyes, But she very nearly drowned and she isn't that close to them, so she saw them

wrong. She'll correct herself in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4 Should I stay or Should I go

Good evening readers! Just got done with a workout, trying to get back into shape and it's good to sit down and rest my muscles. So while I am sitting here, it's time for another chapter! So please enjoy, and if you get a moment please review it. Let me know what you think. *I don't own Inuyasha or the characters from the Anime/manga.*

* * *

Anya became more nervous. Why were they just staring at her instead of talking like normal people? She decided to explain herself, thinking that they were not

expecting her.

"I…well, you see I fell down into the well." She motioned to her dripping wet form and then behind her to the well. All eyes followed the motions.

"And I hit my head on a bone that was protruding out, although it wasn't there when I climbed out, but seeing as though nothing here looks like home that

doesn't seem so strange now. But…um, is this….am I dead, Or maybe in a coma?" She gave a hopeful look towards the end. She'd rather not be dead. She was

starting to ramble she knew but she was nervous, they were all still just staring at her. Finally the school girl stepped forward with a gentle smile.

"I don't think that you are dead, or in a coma. This may be hard to understand, but you are in a version of the past. You probably fell through a portal when you

fell down the well. The same thing happened to me when I first came here; my name in Kagome."

Anya blinked. That hadn't been what she had been expecting to here. It was one thing to be dead, but to be thrust into the past… how could falling down a

creepy well lead to a portal to the past, and hadn't the girl said something about demons?

"You said you killed a demon. Demons don't live on earth. If they exist at all they are in…hell." Kagome glanced at her group looking at the boy in red, and then

gave a nervous glance at the man. He barely noticed his eyes still examining Anya like an insect stuck under a microscope.

"Yes, it is a bit strange, but demons are real here. This is Inuyasha, he is a half demon. Shippo there is a full fox demon. And Kiara is a cat demon." She

motioned to the little kid that was hanging off the other woman and to a small cat. Oh, thought Anya, it wasn't a god. How on earth did I get that mixed up…

"And this is um, Lord Sesshomaru, he is a full demon as well." She said it softly like she didn't want to draw his attention. Anya glanced between the two men,

noting the similarities and differences. Demons…it was strange, but somehow it was making since.

"So, is that why he has dog ears on his head?" She pointed to the boy in red who scowled, his ears twitching.

"They are kind of cute." She said trying to not offend him. His scowl lessened slightly. She turned her eyes to Sesshomaru and blushed. He was still very

focused on her and she wasn't sure how to feel about that. Taking a moment to really look at him Anya noticed that his eyes weren't red, but a beautiful amber color.

Something else she had gotten wrong. She was starting to think she needed to get her eye checked. She felt that if she looked into those eyes for too long she could

become forever lost. It was then that Anya realized that Kagome had said something.

"I'm sorry! I didn't hear you." She replied blushing deeply, she was being very rude. Kagome smiled letting her know that it was fine.

"I said that yes, he has dog ears because he is part dog demon. And then I asked your name."

"Anya." She supplied bowing her head slightly, Kagome returned the small gesture.

"Oh there you are my lord! Oh so it was this rabble that caught your attention, and look they have yet another human following them, why is it so…wet?"

Squeaked what looked like a little goblin or imp. It was one of the strangest creatures she had ever seen, and the cat with three tails and little fox boy were fairly

strange.

"Is…that a demon also?" Anya asked leaning down to look at him.

"Of course I am! I am Lord Sesshomaru's faithful servant. You human shouldn't even be in his presence!" Inuyasha barked a laugh rolling his eyes.

"You are lucking that Lord Sesshomaru has let you live this long Inuyasha!" The small demon yelled.

"Why you" Inuyasha went to hit the little imp who ran behind Sesshomaru to hide. It wasn't wise to pick battles that you couldn't fight yourself Anya thought

shaking her head at the little creature.

"Enough. Jaken, leave" his voice was calm, assertive but almost bored and it made a shiver go down her spine. The little goblin immediately ran off, and without

another word Sesshomaru turned and headed back into the trees. The group watched them vanish.

"Has he ever left without you two fighting first before?" Asked the other woman sounding surprised.

"Not usually" responded Inuyasha considering.

"Well I for one am glad, and might I say madam that you are beautiful" Said the monk grabbing Anya's hands but looking at her wet shirt. Anya blushed pulling

away. Kagome hit the monk over the head knocking him to the ground.

"Pervert" Kagome and the other woman both said shaking their heads. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the monk and the little kid/demon shook his head also.

"I'm Sango, and the pervert is Miroku" the woman introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you. So..if I am in the past. How do I get back to the present?" Anya looked around at them.

"I usually just go back through the well. You could give that a try" said Kagome helpfully. Anya shrugged, she didn't know how else to do it. So she turned and

walked back to the well climbing back in. They watched, waiting to see what would happen. Anya descended the little makeshift latter and stepped back into the chilly

water and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath she went under.

Sesshomaru sat by the river bank looking into the water. What was it about that human female that made the itching feeling vanish? As soon as she had spoken

he had felt something click in his mind and looking at her had made his heart beat just a little bit faster. He liked the way her clothing had clung to her body, showing

him the shape of her. Her skin was slightly tanned and smooth and her dark hair hung low around her waist. He had wanted to peel the wet clothing from her body

and warm his with his own. He was lucky that Jaken had caught up to him, to debase himself for a human? He had no intention of becoming like his father, weakened

by a human and killed off so easily.

* * *

And that's chapter 4. I have gotten two reviews and i would like to take this opportunity to that the both of you that did so. It really makes my day to see that you took the time to write to me. So that you a bunch!


	5. Chapter 5 Disappointment and Calculation

It's finally October! Yay for fall and Halloween! Here is the next Chapter, and thank you for all of you who have favorite and followed my story. And a special thank you to my reviewers. You guys are great! Without further ado, I don't own Inu and the gang.

* * *

The flames danced back and forth like a woman trying to catch the attention of the attractive man across the room. Crickets chirped, sending out their mating calls

and somewhere off in the distance an owl called out a warning. He was hunting. A slight chill breezed over Anya's skin. She shivered and pulled the blanket closer

around herself.

"Maybe there is a reason you are here and can't return yet. Like you have to do something" offered Kagome trying to help Anya to feel better. She had stayed in the

well for well over a hour, dunking herself over and over trying to get home before Inuyasha had finally dragged her out. Then she had cried quietly for about ten

minutes before Kagome and Sango had taken her off to a hot spring. It had helped a bit. While they had soaked in the hot water the girls had explained to Anya

everything about this strange world and the people that lived there as well as how Kagome had first come to be there.

"I can't imagine what it could be, but perhaps you are right. I will try to find out why I have to be here, and perhaps when I can return home. It's not like my father

will know I am missing." Anya replied feeling gloomy.

"Why not" asked Inuyasha bluntly.

"Inuyasha, don't be rude" yelled Kagome. Anya smiled. The two acted like an old married couple. She could tell that they liked each other, but something seemed to

be holding Inuyasha back. Perhaps it was his ex, the one who had shot him. Kagome has said that the woman had been brought back to life, which Anya didn't

understand, wasn't Kagome her reincarnation?

"It's alright Kagome. My father loves me, but…he is used to living on his own. He has been stationed overseas for the last five years. My mother passed away and I

went to live with my grandmother for two years. He's always been distant; my mother told me that while he was very happy that I was born he had missed out on so

much of me growing up that I was like a stranger to him. So he is unsure how to be a father to me. I have only come to live with him since my

grandmother's retirement last summer. We're still learning how to be around each other. " Inuyasha nodded, it made a sort of since, his father loved him, but had

had to be away a lot since he was a lord, and raising Sesshomaru to be one as well. Kagome laid a sympathetic hand on Anya's.

"Let's all get some rest; it's been a long day for us all I think." Anya nodded and laid down, the others finding spots close to the fire. Anya noticed Inuyasha placed

himself close to Kagome without being improper. He seemed to want to put himself between her and potential harm. It was very sweet. Anya longed for someone

who wanted to care for her. She had wanted her mother back but instead of seeing her face when she closed her eyes she saw Sesshomaru. Kagome had told her

everything she knew of him. He detested humans, seeing them as a weakness, which was why he took issue with Inuyasha. So obviously he would never want to be

with Anya, she knew this. Yet she could not help remembering every detail of his face and long beautiful hair. His hands had looked so strong. His long arms would

feel so safe wrapped around her she just knew it; Imagining him holding her lulled Anya asleep.

Sesshomaru sat in the tree looking down at the sleeping group. Inuyasha had known he hadn't left completely, which is why he pretended to sleep between him and

his human, but Sesshomaru cared not. He couldn't seem to go too far away from this new human. Why was she holding his mind? He wanted to explore this more,

figure it out, but he couldn't with Inuyasha and the others so close. If he took her they would come for her, and he didn't want a human at his home. Rin was

enough. He would follow from afar for a few days, perhaps watching from a distance would suffice. With the decided he got more comfortable and studied the human.

Her face was soft, gentle and while they were closed now, her eyes were like blue pools trapped under a sheet of ice. The fire inside him yearned to melt the ice and

see what they would look like then, but he pushed those thoughts away. If he mated her, he would probably break her. The thought made him smirk slightly.

* * *

This isn't a super long chapter, sorry about that. But it will start to pick up after this so please hang in there with me. Thanks for reading, and if you see any mistakes let me know and i will correct them. Review if you have the time and have a great day!


	6. Chapter 6 Close Encounter

Sorry For the delay folks, this week has been a headache. But I haven't forgotten about you or Anya. So with further ado…Chapter Six. *Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and the gang. Just all OC's.

* * *

~Several Days Later~

Anya had been traveling with Kagome and the others for about five days now and was beginning to get the hang of this new world. There were scary parts, namely

the demons. However they hadn't encountered all that many and only one had been monstrous. While Inuyasha and the others fought that demon Anya had hid close

to the trees and it hadn't come anywhere near her. She had made friends with Kagome and Sango, and even admired Inuyasha. While she had noticed that he was

quick to temper she also noticed his gentle and just side. She even started to like Miroku, once he had stopped trying to hit on her all the time. It was strange, but

she was finally starting to feel like maybe she did belong somewhere. Yet despite that she still longed for something she couldn't understand. They hadn't seen

Sesshomaru since the first day she had arrived, and yet she saw him every night in her dreams and she always looked around for him. Kagome assured her that he

was long gone and they probably would not see him again anytime soon, yet Anya couldn't stop. She wanted to see him again. To understand her feelings about him,

whatever those feelings where.

On the fifth night the group was lucky enough to camp close to another hot spring. Anya was grateful. She was really beginning to hate cold river baths. Since

Kagome and Sango where both busy with other things Anya decided to go to the spring alone. She needed to wash, and she didn't mind having a little alone time.

She wasn't used to being around people for twenty four hours straight. Upon reaching the springs Anya felt like something was watching her. It was a familiar feeling,

but she checked the bushes and trees just to be safe. Inuyasha and the others were in screaming distance, but she didn't want them to have to come to her if it was

unnecessary. Finding no one and nothing near her Anya began to undress. She slipped her shoes off followed by her socks and placed them neatly on the ground.

She slowly slid off her skirt and folded it on top of her socks. She then stood and unbuttoned her shirt revealing her white lacy bra underneath.

Sesshomaru sat perched in the tree above the hot spring trying to make sure no one bothered the human while she bathed. Normally he stayed away at such times

in order to ensure her privacy, but those times the other woman had gone with her. When Sesshomaru had noticed her go off alone he had been irritated. This area

was known for a lot of demon activity. So far he had been able to keep the majority of it away from the group, with the exception of a few. Now here he was trying

not to be seen and trying not to watch her undress. He was doing fine until a quick glance to check on her had revealed her in only her strange under garments. His

eyes traveled over her milky skin. Her ample breasts were contained in a lacey something. He didn't know the name of it, but he liked it. His eyes traveled down her

flat stomach and over her round buttocks. He felt himself grow hard. She was a very beautiful female. She was ripe, and her hips were wide enough that she would

bear children easily. She Slid the lace bottoms from her hips and Sesshomaru smelled demon. He jumped from his perch and landed in front of the human. Between

her and the demon, he heard her soft gasp behind him. A large green demon burst from the trees and Sesshomaru cut it in half. He turned slowly to the human and

looked down at her. Her wide eyes looked up at him as he turned and met his golden ones.

"You shouldn't be alone out here. It's dangerous.." he said in his softest voice. He didn't want her to scream.

"How long have you been watching me?" She asked softly. Her voice, it was quiet, shy. He wanted to make her scream. His eyes traveled over her still exposed skin.

A soft blush flushed her cheeks and Sesshomaru couldn't help but to smirk. Her chest rose and fell quickly as her eyes scanned his face and moved down his body. He

could smell her arousal and it made him want her even more. He started to step forward and her mouth opened a little. She leaned towards him, almost eager for

him to touch her.

"Long enough to know some things about you." He finally responded letting a finger slid down her side. She shivered under his touch.

"I don't know anything about you…"she sucked on her bottom lip and Sesshomaru growled softly.

"Anya? Are you ok?" Kagome called, Sesshomaru heard the girls footsteps coming closer.

"Tonight, slip away. I'll find you." He jumped up and vanished into the trees. She turned as Kagome and Sango appeared. There eyes widened at seeing the dead

demon, and they both stared at her confused.

"S…sesshomaru saved me." She said softly hugging herself. She couldn't get the feel of him off her mind. He had been so…masculine. How would she be able to get

away…perhaps when Inuyasha fell asleep? He tended to be a light sleeper. But maybe if she were careful… The girls were talking nonstop and looking around but

Anya knew Sesshomaru was gone. She didn't feel him watching any more. He would be waiting on her to sneak away.

* * *

And that's that. Next chapter may be a little more M so, if you're not into that be prepared.


	7. Chapter 7 Time Stands Still

I am So Sorry for the delay! I don't own any one but the OC's. On to the Story!

* * *

Sesshomaru was furious, with himself, and with the female. He couldn't believe he still followed her around, feeling so protective of her?! He could almost convince

himself it was because she was an anomaly. He was trying to understand more about her. However; what he did and said to her at the hot spring was too much.

Asking her to meet him that night?! He had enjoyed seeing so much of her skin, and touching it, causing goose flesh to rise. He had admired her hips and pictured

her flat belly swollen with his pups.

*She's a human!* He growled pacing. He refused to be weakened like his father was. He would not create another half breed. It was settled, he was finished with this

human. If she managed to sneak away he would send her back coldly, then he would return to his castle and the work that was piling up. With that determined

Sesshomaru settled himself at the base of a tree, pulling his boa around himself waiting.

Anya settled in that night. Inuyasha hadn't seemed all that surprised when Kagome had told him about Sesshomaru saving her. If anything he seemed to have been

contemplating things. When they laid down for the night he had made sure to face away from her. Anya wondered if he knew Sesshomaru had been watching her,

and wanted her to come to him tonight. With that thought another nervous thrill went through her. She wanted to go to him, but should she? She decided to weigh

the pros and cons as she waited for everyone to fall asleep.

Pros:

She wanted to know more about him.

He made her feel things she'd never felt before.

He was dangerous, but seemed to be protecting her.

He was the most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes on.

This may be her only chance with him.

Cons:

He was known to hate humans…she was human.

He could he tricking her.

She hardly knew him.

She was only 16 and he was much older.

She wasn't sure how old he was.

She wasn't sure for how long she would be in this world.

She was a virgin…

The cons seemed to out-way the pros, and they were all very good reasons for her not to go and find Sesshomaru. Her stomach gave a nervous flutter. Despite all

the good reasons not to go Anya still wanted to go and meet him. So with that Anya took a deep breath and glance around at the sleeping forms of the others then

slowly and carefully got up and headed into the tree line.

Inuyasha watched Anya's figure vanish into the trees. He hoped she knew what she was doing. He wasn't sure why Sesshomaru was so interested in this girl, but he

would only get involved if it seemed she was in danger. So far he had seemed to be going far out of his way to keep her safe…

Sesshomaru waited patiently, at ease now that his mind was made up. He closed his eyes, enjoying the soft evening breeze when her scent came to him. She was

nervous, excited, unsure…humans were so conflicted and emotional; another reason that they were so weak. He could hear her approach, she would happen upon

him in moments and the area was demon free, except for Sesshomaru himself.

Anya walked into a small clearing and sighed in relief. Sesshomaru sat comfortably at the base of a tree with his fluffy white boa wrapped around him. He was so

amazing to look at. His long hair looked silky smooth and she wanted so much to feel it against her skin. Without thought she moved forward until she was directly

before him and reached out running her fingers through his hair. His eyes opened surprised by the sudden contact. Their eyes locked and every decision that

Sesshomaru had made earlier in the evening had vanished.

Reaching up Sesshomaru pulled Anya down to his lap wrapping his boa around her to keep her warm as he slowly traced her cheek bones and nose. Anya's heart,

which had been racing moments ago slowed. She felt perfectly at ease and safe wrapped is Sesshomaru's arms. She continued playing with his hair; running it over

her hands and arms. It was better then silk.

"You are called Anya" he stated softly. Anya shivered. The way he said her name was actually sexy. She nodded, unsure if she could trust her voice. Sesshomaru

leaned in and sniffed her hair, he enjoyed the scent. It wasn't as foul as he found most humans to be, it was more wild, like a field of flowers and a hint of a summer

storm. Anya looked up to say something and their lips met. It was like a spark shot through them and Anya couldn't remember words. Anya wrapped her arms

around Sesshomaru's neck and he around her waist, turning the kiss more passionate. Anya felt a hardness grow and press against her causing a heat to bloom in

her center. Anya moaned softly into the kiss and rubbed herself against him. Sesshomaru let out a growl of pleasure and moved to lay Anya on the ground. In one

easy motion her skirt and panties were off. Sesshomaru took a moment and smelled the panties. They smelled of her arousal, it made him grow even harder.

"What is this called?" He asked holding them out for her to see. Anya blushed slightly.

"Underwear. Usually girls call them panties." He nodded once the looked pointedly at her shirt.

"Off, or I rip it." He commanded with another sexy growl. Anya quickly complied.

"And this?" He held up her bra, she informed him of its title and he tossed it onto her small clothing pile. Next he let his eyes roam her body. He leaned down and

took a nipple into his mouth, rolling it around with his tongue. Anya felt herself arch, an explosion of feelings erupted in her belly and lower and all she could do was

let out a soft whimper of pleasure. Sesshomaru released the first breast and let his tongue lead the way to the other. Anya lost all awareness of time and where she

was. The only thing that was certain was Sesshomaru and where his hands and lips and tongue were. He had moved from her chest down lower and Anya's throat

was sore with moaning. Sesshomaru was enjoying it all, her taste, the moans escaping from her breathless lips. She was as sweet as fresh fruits and moved in waves

of pleasure as he brought her over the edge again and again. He was enjoying bringing her to climax almost as much as she seemed to love feeling it.

"S…Sesshomaru!" She moaned arching again.

"Mmm?" He licked slowly. She gasped pulling his boa across her chest.

"I need you inside of me, please!" She begged breathlessly. She felt like she was floating but she craved to feel him inside of her, to feel his strength pulsing through

her. Sesshomaru smirked, he enjoyed hearing her beg for him, and he did plan on mounting her, but not yet. Not this night.

"Not yet Anata, not tonight." She knew he was right. They had just met, it was too soon, yet her logic was betrayed by her body. She reached for him, trying to pull

him closer. He obliged, but at the last moment laid beside her, snuggling into her side and burring his face at her neck.

"We'll have plenty of time Anata." He whispered, kissing her neck. She relaxed, her body exhausted from several hours of his ministrations.

"Thank you" she mumbled softly, letting her heavy lids close. Sesshomaru watched her drift off to sleep. He sighed, he had taken a human female, he would accept

that, however he would not impregnate her, nor would he let her become his weakness. He had a plan…

* * *

Couple of notes: Anata is dearest/honey and i would like to thank a reviewer who pointed out that in the first chapter i said that Anya's grandmother had retired and that is why she had moved to be with her father, then a few chapters later i said she had died. That was my mistake, Her grams is not dead, she is living happily in Florida. So Thank you for pointing that out to me. Hope this chapter is liked, and once again i am very sorry for the delay.


	8. Chapter 8 The Morning After

Inuyasha was awoken the next morning not only to the sun coming up but also to Kagome and Sango freaking out. He sat up slowly groaning.

"What? Why are you yelling so early in the morning?" He yelled in a grumpy voice. The girls stopped and Kagome ran over to him.

"Anya's gone, we can't find her anywhere!" Inuyasha looked around surprised. She hadn't come back yet. It wasn't necessarily something to be worried about. She may have chosen to stay with Sesshomaru, but he thought she would have said good bye first. He'd have to go and find her. He stood up sighing. Sango gasped and Kagome turned.

"Anya?!"

Anya walked out of the tree line next to Sesshomaru. When she had woken in his arms she had remember last night. She had been blushing ever since. She was embarrassed that she had given in so fast and easily, but thankful that he had not allowed it to go too far. When she stirred Sesshomaru had gently let go of her and stood, he handed her clothes to her and looked away while she dressed trying to give her some personal space. Then without saying a word he had begun walking her back to the group. She had known that they would be worried when they woke to see that she was not there, and they would be shocked to see her come into the camp with Sesshomaru. But somehow she didn't really care at the moment. She was content to walk quietly beside him and not think about anything except his presence next to her. When they reached the camp the group stood quietly, waiting to find out what was going on. Anya bit her bottom lip nervous. She wanted to stay with Sesshomaru, but she didn't want to leave her friends either, and did she still want to go home? She wasn't sure, heck, she wasn't even sure she would be able to go home. So she wasn't sure what to say now that they were all looking at her. Sesshomaru however had considered carefully what he wished to say once he took his female back to his Halfling brother.

"She is mine. However, she is to travel with you. It is….safer." He said stoically. Everyone turned to him surprised. Anya felt….to many emotions, he had claimed her, which was great, and a little weird, she was a person and not an object, but at the same time it felt good to be claimed but a big strong sexy guy that she really liked. However he was leaving her behind, she felt her stomach drop at that, would she still get to see him as often?

Inuyasha smirked. Not only had his arrogant brother claimed a human as his mate, although not fully yet he could tell, but he was also leaving her with Inuyasha for protection. He couldn't let the opportunity pass.

"So…you're mating a human…interesting."

"…..Silence" Said Sesshomaru slightly irritated. He simply wanted Inuyasha to agree and then he could see to his duties.

"You know…if you fully mate her, and have pups, they'll be a lot like me."

"….." Sesshomaru growled slightly, he didn't plan on giving the human pups.

"So you know, you'll be the father of half breeds, just like dad." Inuyasha egged him on, enjoying the irony.

"Inuyasha, I don't think this is the time…" warned Kagome softly, she was worried about Inuyasha pushing Sesshomaru too far, and what if he hurt Anya's feelings. This was weird enough she thought.

"You will not have to concern yourself with that situation; I never plan on allowing her to bear my young. So that will not happen. It is also why she will be traveling with you." Sesshomaru said coldly. Anya felt like her heart stopped and her face froze she looked down at the ground, not wanting anyone to look at her right then. She felt humiliated, while she was much younger then Sesshomaru she had let herself think about their future together, married, living happily and perhaps after a few years having children together. Sesshomaru however would never agree to it however. He thought of her as less, despite their night together, he didn't consider her worthy to be his wife, just his play thing. Anya was devastated, but determined to stay calm, she would not cry here, in front of everyone. This was already bad enough.

Inuyasha grew serious, if he didn't want her as a true mate then why was he stringing her along? He looked his brother in the eye and realized for the first time that Sesshomaru was terrified of becoming their father. It wasn't something Inuyasha wanted to tease him about, it was about being weak, and Inuyasha understood that perfectly. He nodded.

"She will be safe with us. Besides, Kagome would hate it if she wasn't traveling with us anymore." He said casually. Kagome nodded quickly. Sesshomaru gave a curt nod and glanced down at Anya, he could tell something had changed with her, but he could do nothing about it now. She wouldn't look up at him so he turned and vanished into the trees. The group stood awkwardly for a moment before Inuyasha clapped his hands together and stretched.

"Well, we should get packed and get back on the road. More jewel shards to find. Let's move out." They dispersed to get their things and Anya was glad, she was in no mood to discuss anything at that moment, she only wished to be alone, but since she could hide in her closet she packed her things, a pillow and blanket provided to her from a very nice villager, and followed the group down the road to the next adventure.


End file.
